To free up floor space or storage space and prevent damage, users and retailers hang sporting equipment on racks for display or storage. For example, skis, snowboards, skateboards and surfboards are all pieces of elongated sporting equipment that take up significant space and are costly to replace if they become damaged. In addition, these types of sporting equipment include design components and aesthetic detailing, which, if not raised to eye level, would not be otherwise appreciated.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.